


Rome, Paris, Versailles

by hslades



Series: Valentines Exchange 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, proposal, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: Hermione is ready to be engaged, the only problem? Her boyfriend hasn't dropped the question yet. It is not that they have not been on the most romantic holidays where many memories were made, just not that one she is not so patiently waiting for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Valentines Exchange 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Rome, Paris, Versailles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> Huge thanks to Arwen for the beta work!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Drabble (any length)- Valentines Proposal  
> It's short and sweet and I hope it's decent.

“I’m sure he’s going to propose to you!” Ginny squealed. “It’s the Valentine’s weekend, and he told you to pack an overnight bag.

Hermione didn’t share the excitement. When Draco had taken her to Rome on their fifth anniversary last summer, she had hoped he would pop the question, just like Harry had done on his and Ginny’s fifth anniversary two years ago. However, the romantic holiday to Rome came and went. 

Their relationship was solid, and Hermione knew she would want to be with Draco for the rest of her life. Marriage wouldn’t change their relationship one bit. She, however, couldn't help but hold out hope he’d pop the question soon.

“I’m not sure Gin, why now? Why not in Rome?” She asked while packing the last pieces of clothing into her bag before picking up Draco from work.

* * *

Draco had taken her to Paris; they had dined overlooking the lit Eiffel Tower. It was romantic, it was perfect, but there was still no proposal. Hermione’s last hope for a proposal dwindled.

That was, however, until Draco woke her really early the following morning.

“Good morning, Love,” he said, his voice still rough with sleep.

“Ughh, how early is it?” Hermione refused to open her eyes, hoping to stay safely in the strong arms hugging her close.

“It’s 7,” he whispered in her hair, “but we should really get up.”

“Why?” Hermione whined, wiggling herself back into his broad chest, making sure to rub her arse against his crotch, trying to coax him to stay in bed with her.

“It was the only reservation I could get,” Draco said, untangling himself from her.

“At 7 in the morning?” Sadly relieved from her warm prison, Hermione stretched her body. Hoping to get some life into her limbs. there was no keeping Draco in the bed this morning.

“At 7.30, to be exact.” Draco fully got out of bed, “And I would get out if I were you if you want to get in your morning shower,” he playfully slapped her on the arse.

“Ughh, fine,” Hermione groaned before dragging herself out of bed.

* * *

“You’ve dragged me out of bed for breakfast?” Hermione said as she laid eyes on the table neatly set on the terrace overlooking the fountains, French gardens, and the lake in the distance. 

“I’ve dragged you out of bed for breakfast cooked by the head chef of La Truffière on the grounds of the Palace of Versailles.” Draco promptly corrected her.

“Draco, you do know that I don’t care for such expensive things,” Hermione said.

“I know, Love, I know,” Draco said, pulling out her chair and urging her to sit down.

“It is not the expense that I chose this location for,” Draco assured her as he slid into the opposite seat. “It is for the sunrise that will hit the lake in approximately half an hour.”

Draco and Hermione dug into the pastries and orange juice and happily chatted away about what they’d do during their last day in Paris. 

Hermione paused when the sun rose, and the beams of light hit the lake, beams of sunlight hitting the stone surrounding them. She was in awe of the scene; he had been right: this was breathtaking. She almost didn’t notice Draco had risen from his seat and was now standing before her, offering her his hand to stand with him.

“If someone would’ve told me a decade ago I would be standing here asking you to marry me, I think I would’ve laughed in their face. However, being here now, there’s nothing more I want in the world.” That was when he dropped to one knee, “Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!” She answered even before he had finished his question. 

Before she knew it, Draco had stood up and captured her lips in a kiss. This was it; this was happiness. Hermione couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I bloody love the castle at Versailles, hahahaha.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
